goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde Philmore Misbehaves at Burger King
Clyde Philmore was talking to his dad. Clyde: Hey, dad. Clyde's dad: What is it, Clyde? Clyde: Can we go to Burger King? Clyde's dad: No Clyde, we're having steak and rice for lunch. Clyde was serious. Clyde: But dad, I want Burger King! Not steak! Clyde's dad got annoyed. Clyde's dad: Clyde! We are not going to Burger King because I don't want to waste any of my money. Clyde started having a tantrum. Clyde: I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! I want Burger King! Clyde was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. Clyde's dad: Clyde, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having steak and rice for lunch! Then Clyde's dad heard his wife's voice. Clyde's mum's voice: Sir, I don't have the stuff to make the steak and rice. Then Clyde stopped having a tantrum, and he felt impressed. Clyde's dad's anger reduced to joy. Clyde's dad: Did you hear that? Mum says that we do not have the stuff to have steak and rice. In that case, we can go to Burger King! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. Then Clyde and his dad went out of the house and they got in the car, and they went off to Burger King. Then Clyde and his dad arrived at Burger King, and they went inside. Chef PeePee greeted Clyde and his dad. Chef PeePee: Hello, welcome to Burger King! How may I help you? Clyde's dad: Clyde, what would you like to order? Clyde: I would like five chicken strips, medium fries, a medium mountain dew, and a chocolate fudge sundae, please! Chef PeePee: I'm sorry, but we ran out of chocolate fudge sundaes. Clyde was surprised, and he was indignant. Clyde: What? Please don't tell me you just ran out of chocolate fudge sundaes! Chef PeePee: Don't feel bad, kid. How about a vanilla sundae instead? Clyde: But why? Clyde's dad: Because, Clyde, there are no more chocolate fudge sundaes left. Why don't you get a vanilla sundae instead? Clyde: No! I want a chocolate fudge sundae, so give it to me right now! Chef PeePee was shocked. Chef PeePee: Uh oh! Clyde's dad glared to Clyde and was annoyed at him. Clyde's dad: Clyde, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have a vanilla sundae, or you can have nothing at all! The patrons started looking at Clyde and his dad and TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald came. Clyde: (Wiseguy voice) Oh! I've got a better idea! Why don't we go across the street and buy a diamond ring? So we can at least be safe if you can engage me! Clyde's dad: Clyde, enough with that attitude! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Clyde: (Wiseguy voice) So you want to engage me? Why didn't you say so? Clyde started pointing his finger at his dad, who was horrified. Clyde: (Wiseguy voice) Go ahead dad! My finger is pointing out! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! TJ: Spinelli! I think this is a good time to get out of here! We better run! Right? Spinelli: Yes! Let's get out of here! Clyde is going crazy! Gus: Let's get out of here, before Clyde attacks us! Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) So you are not going to engage me?! Well, I will engage Burger King instead! Clyde began to go on a rampage, and TJ and his friends ran for their lives, and ! ran towards Chef PeePee, and he pushed him over. Chef PeePee: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Clyde pushed Randall and Menlo out of the way. Randall: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Menlo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Clyde injured Geoffrey by pushing him over. Geoffrey: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Lawson injured Megan by pushing her over. Megan: Waaaaaaaaaa! Clyde was stomping around, and he pulled the benches off the wall on the left and knocked two stools over. Then Clyde ran towards the table that Geoffrey and Menlo had left their food and two drinks behind. Clyde knocked a table over and he ran towards the stand. He knocked the first counter over, and he knocked a second one over. Clyde knocked the first food serving cabinet over, and he knocked the second one over. Then Clyde stomped around, and started raving. Clyde: (Wiseguy voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Then Clyde stomped off, and Clyde's dad was dismayed. Then Clyde's dad got furious and threw a fit. Clyde's dad: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, how dare you destroy Burger King!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded forever! Then the crying Clyde walked up to his dad who was still angry. Clyde's dad: Let's go home, and you're absolutely getting nothing. Then the police siren and the fire engine siren sounded, and Clyde's dad began to carry Clyde out of the destroyed restaurant. Clyde: (Wiseguy voice) Waaaaaaaaa! Clyde's dad came past the fireman and the policeman who were also angry, and Clyde started begging. Clyde: (Wiseguy voice) No please, dad! I will behave! Clyde's dad was too angry to reply, and he and Clyde got back in the car, and they went home. Clyde was crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaa! Clyde's dad: Clyde, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! I told you if you kept acting like a spoiled brat, you wouldn't get anything at all! Clyde: But dad, all I wanted was a chocolate fudge sundae. So that's why I had to ask you if you can engage me and destroy Burger King. Clyde's dad: No! The reason why you didn't get your chocolate fudge sundae was because there were none left. So the guy offered you a vanilla sundae instead. But no, you destroyed Burger King and I think we're going to end up on the news and into a lot of trouble. How dare you! I should have asked if we could go to Burger King today. Clyde: Okay dad, I'm so sorry. Clyde's dad: Your apology will not be accepted. Clyde, you have got us into a lot of trouble. When we walked out, there was fire everywhere! The police was there too! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy Burger King, none of this will happen! Clyde: Okay dad, I'm really really really really really really sorry. I'm in big trouble, right? Clyde's dad: That's right! When we get home, you will go to your room and go to sleep! At the GNN News studio, Alan the Newscaster began to make an announcement. Alan: Hello everyone and welcome to GNN news. Today we are going to talk about what happened at Burger King. A fat boy named Clyde Philmore didn't get what he wanted. Because of that, he destroyed the whole entire Burger King restaurant, he injured four employees. But luckily, no one got killed. We will now move to Phillip Psareas. Phillip Psareas was outside the destroyed Burger King. Alan's voice: Phillip, can you hear me loud and clear? Phillip: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. Here I am at Burger King, a fat boy named Clyde Philmore did not get what he wanted and destroyed the whole entire Burger King restaurant. I am now going to go inside the restaurant. Then Phillip was inside the destroyed Burger King. Phillip: As you can see, all the counters have been destroyed. The furniture has crumbled and all the food and drinks are soiled everywhere. With me to report is Chef PeePee, the worker of Burger King. Chef PeePee walked over to Phillip. Phillip: So Chef PeePee, can you please tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Burger King. Chef PeePee: Well, there are no more chocolate lava cakes for the fat boy. So I offered him a vanilla sundae instead. But no, he got upset and went out of control. He pointed his finger at his dad and destroyed the whole entire Burger King restaurant. I was scared, but luckily I wasn't hurt. Phillip: Okay, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Burger King, you may go home now. Then Chef PeePee went home. Then Phillip went outside, and he started interviewing TJ and his friends. Phillip: Back outside with TJ Detweiler and his friends, they are going to tell us information about what happened inside Burger King. So TJ, can you tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened when Clyde Philmore destroyed the whole entire Burger King restaurant? TJ: Well, me and my friends wanted to get some lunch at Burger King today. Vince: But when we walked in. Gus: One of our enemies Clyde went out of control and pointed his finger at his dad. Mikey: He asked if he could engage his dad. Gretchen: We were so scared that we had to walk out of Burger King. Spinelli: What's wrong with Clyde these days? Phillip: I see, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about everything that happened in Burger King. Now back to Alan. Back in the GNN news studios, Alan was with Clyde and his dad. Clyde's dad was having a fit and was in an angry mood. Alan: Thanks, Phillip. I am now in the studio with two special guests Clyde Philmore and his dad. So sir, is there anything you would like to say? Clyde's dad: Yes, my son did not get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the whole entire Burger King restaurant and made me look like his fiancee. It was so crazy! Clyde: But dad, it's their own fault. I did not get what I wanted. Clyde's dad: Shut up, Clyde! It's your own fault! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy the whole entire Burger King restaurant, none of this will happen! Clyde: I told my dad that I'm really really really sorry, I also told him if we could go back to Burger King to get the vanilla sundae. But no, and now I'm grounded grounded grounded for life. Clyde: As you can see Clyde Philmore and his dad are having an argument, because Clyde Philmore didn't get what he wanted. Clyde's dad: Alan, Clyde will be grounded even more, he will not go on his computer, he will not play any video games, he will not watch any shows he likes, he will not go outside, he will not eat at any fast food restaurants, he will not eat any junk food, he will not get any desserts, he will be forced to watch baby shows, and lastly, he will wear nappies for the rest of his life. Let's go home! Then Clyde's dad carried the crying Clyde all the way home. Alan: Well, that's all for now. We will see you next time on GNN! At the garden, TJ was sitting on a bench, crying, and his friends felt sorry felt sorry for him. Spinelli: Teej, We're so sorry about what happened at Burger King. TJ: Oh Spinelli, it's not your fault, nor Vince's, nor Gus's, nor Mikey's, nor Gretchen's. Gus: We should have gone to Burger King earlier before that Clyde came. Vince: We know, how about we go to Papa John's instead? TJ: Oh guys! You made me think about it again! Let's go together! Spinelli: I know, Teej! Let's kiss each other. Then TJ and Spinelli kissed each other. Gretchen: Aw, that's nice! Mikey: Clyde won't be troubling us for a while! Yay! TJ: Let's go to Papa John's! So TJ and his friends happily went off to Papa John's. CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Diesel as Clyde's dad Allison as Clyde's mum's voice and Megan French Fry as Chef PeePee Eric as TJ Detweiler and Randall Weems Paul as Vince LaSSao and Menlo Julie as Ashley Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus and Phillip Psareas Brian as Geoffrey Alan as Alan the Newscaster Wiseguy as Clyde's angry voice and Clyde's crying voice Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice Category:Clyde Philmore's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff